User talk:Mycastleofbooks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Claire page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:14, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello, I have made a number of the articles on the giver wiki, and I was wondering about being a staff member, because I just found out that you are the new admin. I have worked really hard an I really would apreciate it. I look forward to working with you to improve the community. (JanzPotter (talk) 21:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks Thanks for getting back to me on the admin request With thanks, (JanzPotter (talk) 20:13, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) Makeover Hi Mycastleofbooks! I see that you just got the admin rights on this wikia and I wanted to say welcome! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community Development team over here at Wikia. I am planning on fixing up the main page of this wikia since there isn't anything on it and I just wanted to run it by you to see if you have suggestions and/or concerns. Let me know if you don't like anything I post and I can delete it! Otherwise, let know what I can help you out with :) Thanks so much! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'll appreciate any help you can give, as this wikia sorely needs it. I've got some people helping, and the more the better! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 19:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I'd like to become a rollback for the wiki Taowa2 (talk) 22:47, March 31, 2014 (UTC) http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.244.248.8 http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.121.43.215 http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.244.248.8 Should be blocked and have their comments deleted. Bauerocrat Rights Hello MaryClaire. I was interested in bauerocrat rights on the wiki. I have worked hard with you in the past and even before you started working on the wiki and I would like to assist in any way I can, so I would like to be prompted to bauerocrat. Thanks (JanzPotter (talk) 20:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) Sure! I'll be happy to make you a bureaucrat. You and I seem to be doing most the work here, so of course! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me so fast!(JanzPotter (talk) 20:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC)) To answer your question, about why I want to be a baurocrat, I'd really like to help the wiki in any way possible and if someone has questions about status changing, you are really the only one who can change it, so if someone needs help and you can't get to them right away, I could help out with that, too. (JanzPotter (talk) 20:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC)) Okay! Just ask me first before making a new admin or bureaucrat- I'll do the same, and I don't care who's a rollback. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 19:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC)) Do you have any ideas for this weeks poll? If you do, remember to add this past poll to the poll archive page! Suggestion Hi. Just a suggestion for this wiki, you might want to better seperate into paragraphs. The page for The Giver looks a bit sloppy. 20:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Janz'z New Wiki Hey Mary Claire, I wanted to inform you that I just founded another wiki, The Disney Music Wki. I was hoping that you would be interested in joining me in building up the wiki with me. If you are interested, you can come to it at musicofdisney.wikia.com Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 20:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC)) Okay! -MC If you ever need help on the Light as a feather wiki, I would be glad to help. I don't know to much about the topic, but I could still assist you. (JanzPotter (Contact Me!) Okay! That's great. The book is available for free on Wattpad, too. -MC Asher in trailer You should see the new trailer for the giver movie. (trailer 2) I want you to pay close attention to Asher. Is it just me, or do they imply that his assignment is a pilot? If you recal it was recreation director in the book, but I think it was changed to pilot in the movie Re: Welcome Thanks and I don't need any help i'm too excited to watch the movie after the trailer Re: Minor Character Page Hi. I don't know If it would be a good idea to have a page listing all the minor characters. Other wikis I belong to (Harry Potter), have all those little pages. But, I need to edit the Caleb new child page. Give me your opinion on it too. Another thing: top ten list pages, what do you think about them could we use them? (JanzPotter (talk) 13:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC))